comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Marvel: 2010-08-23 - Legacy and Blood: Partial Aftermath
Kurt Wagner lays in the bed of the Medbay, resting peacefully as a moniter near at hand beeps regularly, reporting signals from the leads that are attached to his quickly healing body (Isn't magic great?) It starts registering that his resperation starts speeding up and his heart rate increasing as he comes out of the deep slumber he's been in for hours now, shifting back into the world of awakenness. He fumbles about on the bed for a few moments as he tries to remember where he is and what's going on. Seated nearby is TJ, who's been watching Kurt. Whether it's been for a few minutes or longer isn't known, but there is someone else just leaving the medbay. Probably, that's who let her in. She looks him over to see how he's mending, what kinds of physical marks may have been left behind since the emotional can't be too clear yet. As he stirs she sits up a little straighter, then stands slowly. "Hey.." Kurt Wagner reaches up to hold his head and run his two fingers through his curley locks, "Was ist das?" He groans and starts to sit up, then decides to flop back into the bed again. "uhh... I feel like Hank convinced me to drink everything in Harry's Hideaway..." He starts to look around the room, 'Maybe I did... I'm in das Medical Bay..." his gaze falls on Nocturne and freezes there as his eyebrows raise, "Or I ist having the dream where I am the normal looking person again... ist you meine nurse?" The dream where he's the normal..looking....oh. TJ blinks a few times as it becomes apparent to her Kurt's still very much out of it and thinking he's imagining her here. It may not be the best time to try talking to him very much so she decides it might be best to play along a little. "Yeah, I guess you could say that. You've been through a lot. Do you want some water or something?" Then she pauses and adds quietly, "I'm TJ..Talia, actually. Talia Josephine." She leaves the last name out for now. "You're healing well, at least." She's got it all - the fingers, eyes, fangs, even the tail. Kurt Wagner nods his head and licks his lips at the mention of water, "Ja bitte. some water would be wonderful." He rubs his face with hsi hands, trying to be careful not to dislodge any of the leads. "I ist usually nicht in a hospital..." he mutters to himself and closes his eyes again, "But ist being much better than Hell..." So he remembers that much. It was real. TJ ought to know, as she was there when he was rescued. "I never thought I'd be in a place like that, but I'm glad we got you out," she says, letting slip with that much as she touches the side of his bed rather than him, not sure if it'd hurt. "I'll be right back." She turns to get a cup of water for him, returning. "You'll need to sit up a little and sip. Slowly, all right?" She's ready with a hand to steady him, holding the cup in her other one. Kurt Wagner furrows his brow as he comment make his start thinking... thinking back to the haze of his ordeal.. The pain, the torment... the elation at seeing his frineds. He remembers her now... this girl was with them too at the time wasn't she? But everyone else seemed to be like they always were... even Jimaine... Jimaine... it had been so long since he saw her last... He shakes his head as his thoughts start heading off down the wrong track and he moves to push himself slowly up into a sitting position with your help and support. "Danke." Nocturne aids carefully, trying to gauge how the elf's strength is coming along so he doesn't go too far. Sitting up shouldn't be too much of a problem. Her color is a bit lighter than his, but she could pass for his sister. At least, that's probably what the first thought would be. "You're welcome. Hopefully you'll be up and about in a couple days, but I don't know how long this is going to take. You're back home in the mansion, though." There's so much she wants to start talking about but she holds it back. After he's had his water, she looks a little fidgety. She's definitely getting a good look at him. So much younger! And a full head of hair! Kurt Wagner sips the water and then hands the empty cup back to you. "This ist nicht a dream I am having ist it Fraulien?" He cocks his head as he loks her over ponderingly, trying to figure out what's going on. "The ordeal was real und you were there. I remember now... meine immagination could nicht have created you there or I would still be in the river... But I am nicht knowing you." Nocturne bites her lip after taking back the cup, setting it to the side for the moment as she stands by a couple feet away. "It's..not a dream, no," she admits, shaking her head slowly. "It's a long story though, and you need to get your strength back first. I'll be here when you're better and I can explain everything then. Don't worry about it right now, please?" Yes, it's awkward. It's just not the right time to overwhelm him with why she's here and who she really is. Kurt Wagner smiles a bit as he lays back down, "Und like that will happen while I ponder this on my mind? To see meine own unique looks upon a Fraulien I have never known... It brings may questions to mind, expecially from a man who ist often wondering about his own past. I nicht knew meine birth parents, given away as a baby. Und never having met any siblings I might have either...." "I know, but I had to try," TJ answers with an easier smile. She's trying to keep things light-hearted but it really wasn't the way she was hoping to meet him. Imagine: 'Hi, dad! You don't know me but oh, we're in hell!' She shakes her head again as she pushes that thought away. "I bet you've got a lot of questions and I'll answer them as well as I can soon, but..we're not siblings, no." She does offer her hand, just holding it there. Compare, contrast. They might as well be the same. Kurt Wagner moves his hand to lay his palm to your palm, his fingers alogn your fingers. "You are nicht a mirror und Hank wast being experimenting on my gender while I was recovering I am hoping?" He studies the two hands pressed toether curiously. Nocturne's eyes shift toward the contact and she holds her breath for a moment, then she moves her fingers just enough so they slip between his and wrap around, giving a soft squeeze before loosening to let go. It's not much, but it's enough for her for the moment. She laughs at the second part of the question. "No, no..fortunately! You need to, um, stay the way you are!" Kurt Wagner nods his head and lays it upon his pillow. His eyelids are heavy as he tries to stife an exhausted yawn, "Ja. I ist very attached to all meine parts... und I'd have to have all new outfits...." Nocturne's tail sways slowly behind her and she grins at the response after reaching out to help him ease back down to the bed in case he needs it. "Trust me, I know exactly what you mean. I just have to do a little more shopping for things than you do, I think." After another moment of consideration she adds, "You should get some more sleep. That's your body telling you you still need it." Kurt Wagner nods his head, "Jawohl Nurse.... but I will be expecting.... YAWN... more explinations when I awake... if this ist nicht just a dream that I forget when I awake that is..." He lets hsi eyes close and snugles back against the pillow again as he drifts off to sleep "You'll get them, I promise," TJ nods, watching long enough to tuck the covers in a little closer once he's settled in. She leaves the cup on a nearby table and turns to head out of the medbay, glancing back at him one more time for now. "I just hope you take it well when you get them," she whispers, more to herself. The door opens and closes as she exits.